El Paraíso de ÉL
by Gapri
Summary: La ilusión que lleva a la decadencia. Un romance que se teje en la inmortalidad. La tristeza nace para abrazar el dolor...En la oscuridad de la celda el chico susurro dulcemente "Volvamos al paraíso" Counterpartshipping Week Dia 2.- AU


¡Yo de nuevo!¡

Día 2-. AU! Este es una pequeña pista, será confuso porque no quiero darles las respuestas, algún día lo sabrán. ~ Yo realmente abuso mucho de mi gusto por Sound Horizon.  
Sorry por entregarlo tarde pero el punto es publicarlo, ¿no?

* * *

El Paraíso De Él

* * *

 _Un chico descalzo vistiendo en su rostro una fría sonrisa_

Miro a los ojos dorados que comprendieron su sentir, si, le había tenido cerca todo ese tiempo, le había mostrado lo cruel que eran las personas pero que entre estas tantas podía haber gente amable... Le deseo suerte ahora que también era libre.

 _Contempla las llamas que el inicio_

No ocupo decir nada, al fin había terminado, ¿importaba si mucha gente inocente o no hubieran muerto?  
No, para él no, nunca importo, les estaba haciendo un favor, estaba siendo amable como Yuto le había enseñado, dejarles morir era salvarlos de ese mundo podrido.

- **Yuya** \- la suave voz le hizo mirar a su amado que estaba de nuevo herido, no de gravedad pero debía estar cansado

- **te amo Yuto** \- dio un pequeño trago al suero - **vamos a estar juntos por siempre ¿sí? -** le ayudo a tomar el resto del suero ahora era feliz, serían felices

 _Esto es lo que nos une a ti y a mí._  
 _Así que..._  
 _No permitiré que ni siquiera dios nos perdone._

 _Se quedaron en el desolado lugar del que solo quedaban ruinas, viendo el amanecer._

* * *

 _Dentro de esta Jaula_

 _Que pretendía ser un jardín miniatura_

 _Alterando el mecanismo de lo prohibido_

 _Tu arrogante deseo de ser un dios_

* * *

El sonido de la bandeja siendo dejada en el suelo le hizo despertar, Ah, no había muerto, seguía vivo.

La precaria luz de ese sitio solo le hacía querer dormir pero tenía hambre. Se levantó del catre hacia la bandeja que, como parecía se volvería costumbre, había algo extra, algo que sabía sus demás compañeros de celda no tenían ni tendrán, comida decente. Comida normal que hace ¿un mes? Había podido disfrutar en el comedor con tanta normalidad y ahora estaba allí, oculto de la gente ingenua que no sabría de esas celdas.

Comió sin ánimo ni fuerza, no dejaban de extraerle sangre a cada rato y terminaba así de débil. Al levantar el jugo de cartón encontró una nota, bien eso era nuevo.

"te hice un dibujo para que te sientas mejor"

Si, ese pequeño, yuya, era el que más tristeza le daba, ¿que infierno había tenido que pasar desde tan temprana edad? ¿Qué cosas horribles le habrán hecho?  
La última vez que logró hablar con él se había quedado helado

* * *

 _-¿no te da miedo cuando los guardias vienen por ti?_

 _-no, ¿porque me iba a dar miedo? - pregunto el pequeño_

 _-porque te hacen daño, te llevan a donde esos científicos, eso no está bien_

 _-¿no está bien?_

 _-no, no está bien hacerle daño a la gente, no esta bien lo que hacen aquí_

 _-¿no es normal? - soltó confundido_

 _-no, claro que no es normal - contestó casi ofendido ¿que iba a ser normal que les tuvieran así encerrados como animales para sabrá dios hacerles que?_

 _-¡pensé que era normal! ¡Que es lo que hace todo el mundo! - soltó maravillado de tal revelación, acabará de descubrir algo importante_

 _-¿que? ¡No! ¡La gente no hace esto! Esto está mal... - una idea llego a su mente - Yuya ¿cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?_

 _-desde siempre_

 _-... ¿Nunca has estado afuera...?_

 _-claro que sí, me dejan salir al jardín si me porto bien_

 _-no, me refiero afuera de este lugar, fuera de academia_

 _-no, bueno, he salido... Unas... - miro sus manos contando con los dedos, mostrándole 4 - ¿4 veces? Es que dicen que no les gusta cuidarme por eso no me sacan_

 _Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, trago fuerte_

 _-¿y tus padres? ¿No recuerdas nada de ellos?_

 _-¿padres? Ahora que lo dices, todos siempre lloran por ellos, ¿que son?_

 _-no... Son las personas que te vieron nacer, que cuidan del ti y te quieren mucho... Las que se preocupan por ti... Todos tienen padres_

 _-ah, si - se quedo unos segundos pensativo, como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta - deben estar muertos supongo_

* * *

Después de aquello un guardia había entrado solo para llamar al menor que se despidió de él con un alegre "nos veamos después yuto"

Los trazos del dibujo eran buenos para un crió de quizás ¿11 años? Por el cuerpo tan pequeño y menudo no podía pensar que yuya tuviera más años, sumado a que siempre parecía querer jugar con cualquiera.

Suspiro, nunca habría pensando eso de yuya aunque realmente no había si quiera hablado con él antes, solo lo ubico por ser el niño que le hacía bromas al personal, de hecho su primer día allí, cuando le dieron su visita guiada, yuya estaba corriendo, riendo a carcajadas perdiéndose en el pasillo

* * *

 _-¡yuya! - grito una chica que tenía el mismo uniforme de recepcionista que Yuzu, su guía - ¡me la vas a pagar! - se detuvo junto a ellos para tomar aire_

 _-¿ahora que te hizo Rin? - pregunto la peli rosa_

 _-¡tiro pintura en los informes que tenía que entregar! - exclamó frustrada - ¡esta vez no se me escapa! - la chica volvió a correr a donde se había ido el pequeño_

 _-ese niño es yuya, es insufrible, se la pasa haciendo bromas a todos, si lo encuentras a punto de hacer algo evitarlo, luces intimidante, seguro evitas problemas si lo encuentras_

* * *

Solo por eso conocía a yuya, porque escuchaba que hacía alboroto al personal.

Su segundo encuentro había sido traumatico para él, lo vio retorcerse en el piso mientras los infelices científicos se partían de risa, se sintió responsable de su muerte porque habían usado su sangre para "ver que pasaba".

Estuvo dos días llorando por pensar que el pequeño había muerto de forma tan horrible... Para que al tercer día el niño le dijo que quería ser su amigo.

Después solo podía ver que de repente lo dejaban en la celda más alejada, de la cual se salía para poder acercarse a la celda donde el estaba y platicar, jugar e incluso una vez le había compartido de sus dulces.

* * *

 **-¿puedes dejar de joder? -** pregunto fastidiado, todo el camino el crió había estado hablando con sus superiores para obtener un permiso **\- ¡yuya!**

 **-¡callate kaito! ¡Me interrumpes!** \- exclamó mirándole mal para seguir

Ese maldito, cuanto odia que se ponga de necio, lo prefiere quieto y entretenido en la consola portátil.

 **-¡Si!** \- grito alegre - **kaito, kaito, kaito, kaito**

 **-¡¿QUE?!**

 **-¡vamos a comprar cosas, si me dieron permiso! ¡Vamos a comprar cosas!** \- exclamó radiante de felicidad

Con fastidio acato lo dicho por el más bajito. Odia ir de compras con Yuya.

* * *

Tener que estar allí, como niñera del pequeño no le era para nada placentero.

 **-Yuya, no veo el porque estas comprando ropa si no vas a crecer**

 **-¡no es para mi!** \- miro a kaito ofendido - **es para Yuto, él es tan alto, tan fuerte, tan guapo** \- suspiro enamorado **\- ¡y sus ojos! Él es todo lo que quiero**

 **-¿ya te conseguiste una nueva mascota?** \- soltó exasperado

 **-tu quisieras ser mi mascota** \- le corrigió pero abrazo la camiseta que el rubio le había pasado - **¡Yuto es mi príncipe!**

 **-¿Principe? -** lo miro escéptico

 **-si, él me va a amar toda la vida, estoy seguro de eso, un ángel me lo dijo, que encontraría un príncipe y estoy seguro que es Yuto**

 **\- solo termina de una vez tengo mejores cosas que hacer** \- le reclamo, sabia que el peli rojo estaba loco solo que a veces le sorprendía que tanto ¿un ángel bajo a decirle eso?, ridículo y el menor solo le saco la lengua

* * *

Lo habían sacado de su celda, lo llevaban a quien sabe que lugar, pero esperaba salir vivo de lo que fueran a hacerle. Le extraño mucho el que le hicieran meterse en un elevador y que estaban subiendo.

Subieron hasta el último piso y siguieron por el pasillo, hasta dos grandes puertas que abrieron ante él.

La habitación era enorme, estaba decorada de un color crema y azul, algunos afiches pegados, una gran cama, algunos muebles, pantalla plana gigante con muchas consolas y videojuegos, juguetes y peluches tirados y un sin fin de cosas que no entendió. Era como el cuarto de juegos de un niño solo que había una gran cama y un ropero, el ventanal le dejó en claro que era de noche.

Los guardias le dejaron dentro, no sin antes colocarle un aparato en el tobillo y un grillete en el otro ¿Qué diablos...?

Intento quitar el grillete de su tobillo sin éxito, incluso de desencajar el inicio de la cadena de la pared pero tampoco logró nada, aunque se asomara fuera del cuarto seguía encadenado y dentro de esa misma habitación había un baño y amplia regadera incluso una tina

La puerta se abrió, sorprendido de quien estaba allí con un carrito de comida

 **-¡hola Yuto!** \- exclamó contento entrando con el carrito de comida que apenas acomodo y cerró la puerta se lanzó hacia el más alto, abrazandose a su estómago **\- te extrañe mucho**

 **-¿Yuya? -** no comprendía que hacía el menor allí, le daba gusto ver que estaba bien y eso pero no se explicaba la situación - **me da gusto verte -** lo alejo un poco, no quería que el chico se viera afectado por su poder

 **-¿tienes hambre? Traje mucha comida, también dulces, como no sabía cuales te gustaban tome muchas cosas, incluso helado** \- señaló el carrito

 **-eh... Gracias pero ¿no sabes porque estoy aquí?** \- le pregunto

 **-vas a vivir aquí ahora, conmigo, este es mi cuarto**

 **-¿que?**

 **-aunque a veces me quedo en la celda para no ensuciar de sangre aquí pero está es mi habitación, hoy logre salir afuera, fuera, de aquí, en la ciudad y te compre cosas porque esa ropa se ve muy fea** \- le apunto, bajo la mirada hacia notando el grillete - **¡eh! ¡Yo les dije que no te lo pudieran! No podre dormir si la cadena hace ruido**

Estaba perdido, ¿que diablos significaba todo aquello?  
 **-¿Este es tu habitación? -** pregunto a lo que el pequeño peli rojo asintió - **¿dices que voy a vivir aquí?** \- hubo otra afirmación - **¿porque? -** estaba serio, muchas cosas no cuadran para él - **¿Porque tu vives aquí? ¿Porque los Akaba te tienen tanto favoritismo? ¿Porque no adviertes a nadie de los peligros? ¿Porque te tienen aquí arriba? ¿Porque me trajeron aquí? -** por un momento se sintió tonto por preguntarle todo eso al menor como si este tuviera las respuestas, era solo un niño que no era normal

 **-¿y todo eso importa?** \- soltó - **yo quiero ser feliz contigo Yuto**

 **-¿disculpa? -** había algo diferente en la mirada roja... Algo que no estaba bien

 **-sí, quiero ser feliz contigo, que estemos siempre juntos, divertirnos, reír, besarnos, tocarnos, amarnos**

 **-¿Q-Que?**

 **-estoy seguro que eres tu, eres la razón del porqué sigo vivo, ¡eres el amor de mi vida!** \- exclamó un tanto sonrojado

 **-Yuya, estas algo confundido, yo no puedo ser el amor de tu vida, soy un chico como tu, te doblo la edad seguramente ¿cuantos tienes? ¿11? Yo tengo 20, debes estar confundido**

 **-la edad no importa mucho, si te mortifica mi cuerpo no te preocupes, aguantare tenerte dentro**

 **-¡ese no es el problema! ¡Yuya esto no esta bien!** \- soltó crispado

 **-yo no veo ningún problema** \- tomó un bote de helado para empezar a comerlo **\- y no tengo 11, soy más grande, solo es que aun no me estiró, se que pasará en algún momento**

 **-¿como lograste que me trajeran aquí?**

 **-le tuve que insistir mucho a himika pero se la tuve que chupar a Reiji para que pudiéramos estar juntos, salió barato esta vez**

¿Qué?

 **-... ¿Qué hiciste que?**

 **-¿estás celoso?** \- pregunto interesado - **¡prometo que no lo haré de nuevo! Aunque bueno, a veces tengo que hacerlo para que me deje en paz y se esté tranquilo o con alguno de los otros accionistas pero no es como si tuviera otra opción**

Yuya parecía tener el poder de dejarlo mudo y atónito cada que abría la boca, sintió asco del mundo, asco de los Akaba, de toda la gente que estaba allí jugando con la vida de las personas y asco de la vida que le había tocado a Yuya.

 **-... ¿Porque estas tan seguro que soy el amor de tu vida?** \- cuestionó algo descompuesto por la información anterior, prefiriendo sentarse en el suelo

El menor dejo el bote de helado para aprovechar que ahora podría abrazarse a su cuello

 **-porque... Un ángel me lo dijo**

* * *

 _-debés seguir viviendo... ¿Vale? Se que todo es horrible, que te es un suplicio esto pero por favor, aguanta_

 _-¿Para que? - lloró - duele... Todo esto duele, quiero que termine de una vez, ya no quiero que duela - lloro con más ganas, siendo abrazado, recibiendo consuelo por parte del otro_

 _-valdrá la pena, porque podrás hacer amigos... Porque te vas a enamorar... Tendrás a alguien que te amara tanto que incluso arriesgara su vida por ti aún sabiendo tu condición justamente porque no quiere que seas herido_

 _-¿como puedes decir eso? - pregunto limpiando en vano sus lágrimas -¿cuanto más tengo que soportar?... Ya no quiero estar solo_

 _-solo un poquito más - intentó también limpiar las lágrimas, dándole un beso en la frente - esta vez no lo olvides ¿sí? Yo ya te había dicho su nombre y como era pero lo olvidaste, trata de no olvidarlo esta vez_

 _\- O-Oki - asintió prestando suma atención al ser alado_

 _-tiene unos ojos grises, es alto y fuerte, su voz te hará sentir tranquilo - acomodo un poco algunos mechones de cabello - cuando te sonría y te llame por tu nombre sentirás que es él, lo podrás sentir cuando lo tengas de frente_

 _-¿de verdad?_

 _-si, se que podrás, su nombre es Yuto ¿prometes que lo recordarás? - tuvo que levantarse_

 _-si, lo haré - prometió_

 _-no lo olvides, tampoco olvides tu nombre yuya, ya debo irme - se dirigió a la ventana para salir por allí_

 _-N-No, espera, no te vayas - se paro de prisa para ir a donde el otro, pero ya había desaparecido - no me dejes solo..._

* * *

 **-él dijo que tu ibas a amarme... Se que eres tu** \- le tomo el rostro para así robarle un suave beso... Que sabía le iba a provocar dolor por el poder que Yuto tenía pero no le importo, estaba convencido de que eran la pareja perfecta, solo él podría resistir el beso de la muerte y encontrarle un sabor dulce - **te amo Yuto.**

* * *

 _La ilusión que lleva a la decadencia._  
 _Un romance que se teje en la inmortalidad._  
 _La tristeza nace para abrazar el dolor..._

* * *

Tuvo que sujetar el pequeño cuerpo, seguramente sus rodillas se habían debilitado pero yuya le sonreía

- **yuya...**

 **-no pongas esa cara** \- pidió - **estoy muy bien, muy feliz ¿puedes besarme?**

Aquello no estaba bien, no debía permitirlo, todo aquello debía ser solo un delirio resultado del dolor, los abusos, el encierro y aislamiento... Yuya estaba mal, era solo un pobre niño descarriado... Pero

 **-yo... No soy bueno besando** \- confesó por alguna razón, sonrojado y apenado - **mi poder no me lo permite así que nunca he besado a nadie y no podía dejar que nadie me besara** \- aquello solo provocó que el menor ampliara su sonrisa

 **-Yuto, tu no puedes hacerme daño así que puedes amarme sin temor de nada, Tu ya no estarás solo tampoco** \- volvió a acercar su rostro, tomando esos labios que eran suaves y reconfortantes.

* * *

Y entonces... La puerta al [Paraíso] es abierta de nuevo

* * *

Acarició los cabellos negros con tranquilidad, disfrutando de tener el cálido cuerpo a su lado.

Sabía que en algún momento Yuto tendría que despertar... En cualquier instante... Solo estaba cansado de las últimas pruebas, de las agujas, sueros y medicamentos era solo eso... ¿Cierto?

Trato de convencerse de que era solo eso... Si las cosas fueran como al principio... Cuando estaban en su habitación, en su pequeño mundo...

- **Si tan solo pudiéramos salir de aquí**

La idea llegó a su cabeza, la solución a sus problemas estaba al alcance de su mano, apretando un botón y literalmente atrás de él... Descansando en su prisión de agua por mero capricho. Solo debía esperar a que Yuto despertara.

 _En la oscuridad de la celda, el chico murmuró tranquilo_  
 _"volvamos al paraíso"_

* * *

Hasta mas al rato~


End file.
